Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (2 + (9 - 3 \times 1)) \times 10 $
Answer: $ = (2 + (9 - 3)) \times 10 $ $ = (2 + (6)) \times 10 $ $ = (2 + 6) \times 10 $ $ = (8) \times 10 $ $ = 8 \times 10 $ $ = 80 $